Guardian Angel
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: He noticed the majestic golden wings the angel had and the gentle Mona Lisa smile on its face. It reminded him of the way Sharon sometimes smiled, soft and mysterious at the same time.


If boredom could drive someone insane, Andy Flynn was sure he was heading right into the arms of the madness lord. It's been a whole week since he was released from the hospital and he was feeling much better. He was no longer dizzy and he could walk a little faster than before. If only Sharon could see that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, without having to stay in bed for so many hours, or to refrain from simple housework, such as washing the dishes or folding the laundry, then things would be better for him.

Now that Sharon was at work and Rusty at school, he was free to walk around without being chastised for not following his doctor's orders. At least until Patrice arrived to babysit him. Going down the hall, he noticed the many colorful boxes that Sharon left around the living room the previous evening, when she and Rusty decorated their Christmas tree. He had tried to help them, but they only allowed him to place ornaments on the lower branches rather than letting him reach higher on the tree. Sharon had more Christmas decorations than branches on her tree, he noticed and smiled to himself as he peeked into one red carton box that was full of angel statues. On the previous year, he had given her an angel ornament for her tree, because he knew she liked angels but only now he realized just how obsessed she was with them.

He pulled one angel from the box and inspected it. It was an earth colored ceramic angel and despite being thin and medium sized, it weighed more than he expected. He noticed the majestic golden wings the angel had and the gentle Mona Lisa smile on its face. It reminded him of the way Sharon sometimes smiled, soft and mysterious at the same time. He looked around the room for a place where he could place the angel and found an empty spot on the dinner table. He placed the angel there and then walked back to the box and took another angel out. This one was white and was made of porcelain and it reminded him of Sharon in its purity. He placed it next to the other one and smiled to himself as he walked back to the box and took out another angel, with a blue gown and crystal wings. He wasn't sure why this one looked like Princess Leia, because to the best of his knowledge, Sharon was not a Star Wars fan, but he assumed there was a story behind it. He made a mental note to ask Sharon about it. He added two shiny and comedic looking thumb size angels in the front and then took quite a big and heavy angel with a red dress and golden wings that was blowing a trumpet. This one looks very carefree. Its wings were spread aside and the expression on its face was relaxed. He bet Sharon liked this one the most. Andy added two chubby ceramic angels and then a thin Santa Claus statue that looked more like Professor Dumbledore (he only knew who he was because his step grandkids begged him to watch Harry Potter with them while he babysat them). He then took a step back and admired his work. He couldn't wait until Sharon returned home and saw this angel display.

Before he could take the empty carton box and put it away, he heard the key being turned in the lock and the sound of Sharon's heels as she walked into the condo and made a beeline towards her desk. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw him standing in front of the dining table and she changed her direction towards him.

"Andy, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked and placed her hand around his arm, with every intent to drag him back to Rusty's bedroom.

"I was bored," he admitted and looked at her with a childish expression that she found impossible to resist. "So I found something to do." He motioned towards the dining table and Sharon turned to look at the gathering of angels. "I thought they'd look nice over here." Andy said sheepishly.

"They do," Sharon's eyes teared up as she turned to look at Andy.

"A couple of them reminded me of you," he said and pointed at the first two angels he placed on the table. "They're my favorite."

"Andy, this is very sweet of you," Sharon started. "But you should be in bed." She entwined her arm with his and started leading him down the hall towards Rusty's room.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he wondered as they went into Rusty's room and Sharon left his arm in order to move his blanket aside. She helped him lower himself into the bed.

"I forgot a file," she replied and arranged the pillows under his head. "Blanket?" she offered and Andy shrugged. She pulled the blanket over him, almost up to his neck.

"If I have to be stuck here in bed, can you at least stay with me until Patrice arrives?" he asked and by her expression, he could tell she was contemplating the idea.

"Alright," she said eventually.

"And sit with me," he patted at the side of the bed and moved over to give her space. Sharon rolled her eyes and took a sit next to him. The bright smile on Andy's face made her heart race and her eyes fill with tears again. She couldn't remember a time in her life when anyone was so in love with her as Andy was now. "What's wrong?" she heard his voice and felt his warm palm cupping her cheek.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that out of all the angels I have, the one I love the most is the one I'm looking at right now." She turned her face and kissed the inside of his palm.

"I'm far from being an angel, Sharon," he said softly, "But you – you have the purest soul and the biggest heart. So if anyone here is an angel, you're the one. My beautiful angel." Sharon smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"Make some room, honey," she said and Andy moved aside to let her lie down next to him. She put her head on his chest and his fingers snuck into her hair, gently caressing the nape of her neck and the shell of her ear.

"You're my angel too," his voice was just above a whisper, but he knew she heard him, even though she didn't acknowledge his words. It was her humility, he knew, that didn't allow her to admit that she was one of the unique human beings with the purest of souls and biggest of hearts. Whatever she may think of herself, he knew she was definitely his guardian angel and one could never have too many angels.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I'll be happy to know what you thought about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
